The present invention relates generally to standing rigging systems for a sailboat. A standing rigging system is configured to hold the mast of a sailboat upright, in a generally vertical orientation. The configuration of a standing rigging system can significantly affect the performance of a sailboat (e.g., because wind exerts force on the mast, spreaders, rigging system, etc. of a sailboat). Some performance-related aspects of standing rigging that can be improved include reducing weight, reducing elongation (stretch), reducing wind drag (windage), reducing the need to replace tensioning members (e.g., the risk of the tensioning members breaking, etc.), and increasing the lifespan of the tensioning members.